Wicked Little Things
by at-a-glance
Summary: The bad things will get you, don't ever let them take you. Don't hide, try to run. Do anything to escape them... But what if I fight?
1. Prologue

_----searching system-----http://find.home/amtyprk/location..._

_...loading...loading...loading..._

_----No files located._

She slammed her fists down onto the computer table. "Damn this infernal machine." She muttered darkly pulling the short brown strands of hair behind her face and out of her eyes.

"Why can't you just accept, there's nothing there." A voice asked behind her, she spun her chair around to face her companion. "No documents, no residents, nothing."

Her eyes were still filled with rage as she met up with his deep golden eyes. "Because Ryan...there's gotta be something there. People don't just _go_ missing." Her skin reflected the faint glow of the computer and made her appear paler than usual. He shook his head slowly.

"Come on." Her urged grabbing her hands. "You've been working all day and haven't eaten a thing, let's go get a bite to eat." A innocent smile was plastered on his face, it almost made her heart melt.

But she shook her head and refused his offer jerking her hands back and turning back to her computer. "There's got to be someone left who knows what happened to my father."

He snorted in amusement. "I never liked him anyway..."

"I heared that..." She uttered through clenched teeth as her fingers struck each key roughly. Her rolled his eyes and spun her chair around quickly and reached over shutting down the computer mid-search.

"What do you think you're doing!" She shouted and he jerked her upright to her feet. Her hazel-green eyes were filled with rage and resentment.

"I don't want my wife to become a hermit her whole life...you can search later, right now we're going out to the pizza joint." He wore a playful smirk on his face. With a bit of longing she let him drag her from the house, only catching one glance at her computer.

_I'll find you and everyone else who went with you._

* * *

Just a prolouge to my new story. I'm prety excited about it. 


	2. 1

It was much later when they decided to return home from their small dinner date. Since Ryan had taken her out, Christine had immediately forgotten of her search and thus had returned back to reality. But the twenty six year old was growing impatient on the ride home as her mind began setting up scenarios of what could have been and what might've happened.

She watched as her husband ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and she subconsciously began pulling at the edges of her copper colored hair. Her attention soon was brought to her hair before she looked back at him. He wasn't being attentive, again.

"Watch the road when you're driving!" She nagged as her husband turned up the radio.

"Jeez Chris, Maybe I should've just left you at your computer. Why can't you loosen up for once, and besides it's not like I'm all over the road and we're not on a busy road." He protested, it wasn't like he was some beginner driver.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter you can get into a fatal accident anywhere, at anytime, for any stupid reason." She lectured knowing it did nothing for either of them. No matter what he was going to always have that reckless streak and she was always going to have to deal with it.

"Chris..." He sighed shaking his head and catching a glimpse at her. But that glimpse lasted longer then he figured because he soon found himself lost in thought, she might not have been perfect but she was incredible to him. He still couldn't believe they'd been married for two whole years.

She sighed resting her head against the window, it was going to rain. "Ryan, am I crazy?" Chris asked quietly.

"Why do you say that honey?" He responded gently.

She rested her hand against her cheek. "How come no one's concerned? I mean, am I the only one who still remembers where my dad lived? Or was it all completely made up?"

Ryan gripped the steering wheel. "Chris, you and your father's relationship was rocky at best. You never actually visited him and we haven't seen him for five years. For all we know he could've just made up the town in the hopes you'd never find him."

She exhaled harshly. And she knew the truth of his words, the scenario wasn't at all far fetched, and she could easily see her father doing that to her. "Alcoholics lie..." Ryan stated quietly. "They don't change."

"I know...I just wish..." And for a moment Ryan saw the sweet seventeen year old hopeful girl he'd know in high school, she was so full of faith in people sometimes it drove him off the walls. How can someone who lived in this crazy world believe in just about anyone? He wondered if it was just because she was a teacher, and part of her job is shaping generations, he just didn't know.

"Ryan!" She screamed, he turned his attention to the road and immediately caught sight of what she was screaming about.

There was a kid now standing in the road, and he swerved to avoid the boy. The car skidded and screeched as the wheels protested the sudden turn. They heard a bump as they came to a stop and Ryan and Chris opened their eyes and saw the empty road in front of them.

"Shit Ryan." Chris said quickly throwing off her seat belt and winging the door open. He followed the actions as the two knew exactly what they were about to face.

On the right side of the front tire Chris found a boy of about sixteen lying dazed and confused on the pavement. There were tears in his gray shirt and his blue jeans were stained and ripped up. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head and pushed himself to his knees. "Oh my goodness, are you alright kid?" She asked coming to his side and touching his shoulder.

He turned his neck to see her and she was faced with two vacant blue eyes covered by shaggy black bangs. Ryan came around to them and watched as his wife and the boy were in some staring contest. "Is he okay?" He interrupted and walked over.

Ryan knelt beside Chris and took the kid's face in his hand and began inspecting him. He stared at him questionably but let the man continue with his business. "It looks like he's ok, just a ding on his head. It doesn't appear there's any external or internal trauma that may need medical attention." He stated firmly.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Thank you nurse Reid."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You're just jealous that I have a medical degree." He teased childishly.

"Child..." She muttered then turned her attention back to the mystery boy. "What's your name kid?" She asked gently looking the teenager over. She ran her hand smoothly through his hair to brush away some of the gray dust that coated his hair.

He blinked at her and opened his mouth and let it hang open for a few minutes. "..nny" He rasped.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't catch that." Chris said. "Was it Donnie?"

"...anny..."

"Come again?" Ryan asked. The boy shook his head vigorously and opened his mouth again but no words came out. Discouraged he dropped his hands limply to the pavement and looked fearfully at them both.

"No wait." Chris squatted in front of him her hazel green eyes connecting with his blue ones. She searched his face intently with a gentle smile as if she needed no words. "Is your name...Danny?" Her wild guess caused his eyes to light up and he nodded. "Ryan his name is Danny." She announced and he rolled his eyes.

"And thank you Sherlock." He replied sarcastically. "So what do you deduce we do with him?"

She ignored her husband's wise-cracks and kept her eyes locked with Danny's, not wanting to lose any sort of connection she might have with him. "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere."

She furrowed her brow. "Do you have any family?"

"They left me." He whimpered hanging his head.

She frowned and her eyes filled with pity. "Did they abandon you?"

Danny shook his head slowly and he gazed off into the fields behind her. "They left me..." He repeated forlornly. Immediately Chris looked at her husband with begging eyes.

"Oh no no no Chris. I'm glad he's okay, but lets get real. We'll just take him to the police and they'll find something to do with him." Ryan explained avoiding Chris' pouting face.

She grabbed his arm. "But Ryan...we can't just leave him. Please, just for one night. Pretty please." She batted her eyes at him and he gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"No Chris. We have no idea where he even came from." He argued and glanced up at the sky warily.

Chris dropped her head sadly. "But Ryan look at him he's scared and alone. Just one night with a warm bed and hot meal then we'll take him somewhere."

He looked at her and could hardly resist her begging face. "Oh God Chris...fine. One night and only one night. Then it's bye-bye Danny."

"Oh yes! Thank you honey. Did you hear that Danny?" She asked looking at the boy who blinked up at her. "You get to come home with us."

She reached down to help him up, but he could hardly stand at first so he was forced to grab her sleeves to help lift himself. After a great deal of stumbling Chris was able to led him into the dark blue car, she smiled at him as he fumbled with his seatbelt. Chris shut the door and left Danny in the backseat his head leaning against the window. The two sat in the front and the car started and began driving down the long road.

_"Do you have any family?"_

Danny absent mindedly began running his fingers over healed wounds in his hand as he watched the landscape pass him by.

* * *

_And there, the first full chapter of WLT. Wow, you guys gave me love right away, you're all so great for reviewing. And this is the fastest I've ever updated in a long time. Enjoy._


	3. 2

"Come on, it's okay." Chris soothed as Danny looked warily up at the quant yellow house.

Ryan stood waiting at the door as his wife tried to coax the boy into their home, he wondered if a puppy would be this difficult. He waited patiently, but it was raining and the boy was soaked by now and Chris was fairing no better. She held a sleeve over her head, as if to shield herself from the pouring rain, but it did nothing.

She walked off the stoop and held her hand out to him. "You're safe, it's alright Danny."

His blue eyes combed out the area suspiciously before he stared at her hand. She watched and stayed completely still as he eyed her hand, it seemed he was making a decision. Slowly he raised his hand and cautiously placed his palm over hers. With a smile Chris closed her hand over his and led him in through the door.

Ryan closed the door and the three stood there, husband and wife watching the boy staring up at the light dangling over the staircase. He refused to release her hand, so she stayed right by his side, dripping on her hardwood floor. "So, what do you say we show you around, huh Danny?" Ryan urged and the boy nodded.

Chris led Danny through the kitchen and into the living room, she showed him the basement door, the closet door, the dining room, and the bathroom. He seemed to be making a mental map, so she took it slow. Finally they made the circle through the first floor and ended up back in the hall in which they'd entered.

"Come on now, let's go see the upstairs, it's where your room will be." Chris announced kindly and jerked his arm lightly as a sign to follow her.

At the first step Danny paused and his eyes became blank. Both Ryan and Chris watched as Danny's eyes widened and he shook his head, letting his hand slide against the wall. "Alright there?" The man asked and Danny nodded his head silently and Chris continued to take him up the stairs.

"Alright the first door is the guest room, that's where you'll stay, the next door on the left is our room. And that door over at the end of that hallway is Ryan's study, that's not much use for you. And the door beside our bedroom is the master bathroom." Chris explained pointing each pale door out.

The home was pleasant and very well constructed, but almost every corner was enveloped in shadows, it made Danny uneasy and sick to his stomach. He would not fair well in the darkness.

"So." Chris began pleasantly in attempt to toss Danny away from his thoughts. "Are you hungry?"

His blue eyes gazed at her, a meal sounded nice, really nice. But he couldn't stomach food right now, not when everything felt so wrong. Instead his shook his head. "I just want to sleep." He murmured.

"I think I can get him some dry clothes." Ryan suggested and walked off toward his room.

Chris nodded in his direction and took Danny through the door into the guest bedroom. It was a pale yellow color, with blue floral sheets on the bed. There was a framed picture of a flower and a single window, beside the bed was a small side table the held a single alarm clock. It seemed average and nothing was out of the usual, it eased Danny a bit to see how much light came in from the window.

"If you want I can close the curtains if all those lights bother you." She offered but Danny shook his head vigorously in protest. "I never noticed how bright that streetlight was." She thought aloud glancing at it.

Ryan returned with an over sized t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He set them down on the bed and suggested to his wife that they leave Danny be for the night. She nodded and told Danny goodnight before closing the door behind her and leaving the boy to his own.

"Something's up with that kid." Ryan stated as they settled together on the black couch in the living room in front of the television. Chris rolled her eyes shouldering his arm that was wrapped around her.

"You hit him with a car, of course he's a little nervous." She replied smirking at the blonde. Ryan sneered playfully at her but sighed.

"No I mean, there's something not right. Like he was traumatized before we met him. I mean where did he even come from, it's like he fell from the sky." He said as he flipped through the channels mundanely, Chris only snorted.

"Yes, this magically disturbed boy fell from the sky to make our lives difficult, that's what happened." She explained sarcastically.

Ryan turned his head. "What do you mean our lives? He's only staying the night remember? Tomorrow, it's off to the Orphanage where he'd be better off."

"Better off!" Chris snapped inching away from her husband. "Oh yeah, being alone and unwanted it better off. Ryan we can't do that!" He muted the television in order to make room for their oncoming argument.

"Well he's not out kid to bother with. I doubt we could even afford to keep up with a teenager, we're not financially ready. I know you got a real soft spot for humanity, but that kid is messed up. We can't and we wont take care of him." He said firmly, folding his arms.

"I can't even believe you!" She shouted getting off the couch. "He was abandoned and probably even abused, and all you can think about is yourself. We can't just ditch him at some run down Orphanage. Just give him a chance."

"We know nothing about him! You just want to take in some strange kid off the street? Fine, we'll go out and find some rabid homeless animal too and then our family will be complete."

"It's not the same thing Ryan, he's a human being, and you of all people should understand that." She hissed and he glared back at her.

An uncomfortable silence drifted between the uncompromising couple and they just stayed there sending dirty looks back and forth. Chris had her hands on her hips and Ryan's arms were still folded tightly across his chest. The only sound through the house was the ticking of the Grandfather clock, it echoed loudly. The glow from the television glimmered in their eyes.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but was briskly interrupted by a loud scream coming from up the stairs. They forgot their petty fight and gave a look of worry between them before taking off for the stairs. Ryan was first to stumble into the room, his hand quickly finding the light switch.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked frantically as Chris pushed in from behind.

The shaking figure poked its head from out of the covers. He pointed his finger to an empty corner in the room. "The bad things." Danny shuddered.

"The bad things?" Chris repeated and Ryan shrugged. "Danny, there's nothing here."

"They were coming to get me too." He whimpered. "The bad things were coming for me."

Chris walked across the room to sit beside the frightened boy. "Now, now, it was only a bad dream. There's nothing here that's going to hurt you I promise." He latched onto her in a hug and she rubbed his back. "There's nothing here Danny, it was just a dream."

Ryan finished combing out the room but saw nothing out of the unusual, and nothing that even looked remotely threatening. "Now got back to sleep, everything is okay." She sighed watching as the raven haired teen settled back down.

The two adults stood in the doorway as they turned out the lights. They looked about the room, but still saw nothing wrong and then silently Ryan closed the door.

Beneath the bed, the embers on the floor glowed brightly, and then quickly died out.

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter seemed a little, slow, but it's nessecary. More to come, although feedback would be nice._


	4. 3

The next morning was a little different, the fight Chris and Ryan had gotten into had irrupted again earlier and with neither one willing to give and no room for compromise. The two were in an utter state of disdain as they made their separate breakfasts in the kitchen, avoiding all contact.

Danny came down the stairs, dark circles under his eyes and a very pale face. "Are you alright?" Asked Chris from the table and Ryan looked up from his toast to see the sickly looking kid.

Danny shook his head, although he would've liked to have told them that he was just fine. He felt scared, and nauseas, and above all lost. "You need to eat something, when was the last time you ate?" Ryan asked pulling the chair between himself and Chris out.

Danny walked over lightly and sat arched over in the chair. "Don't remember." He responded blankly.

"I don't like the sound of that. I'll get you some eggs and toast. Would you like that?" A slight nod set Chris into action, and she began cooking up some food for the boy.

Ryan had watched the way Chris had taken such a motherly interest in the boy and started to rethink his previous stand on Danny. H knew why she wanted him around so badly, the chances of her having her own child was slim. And he wondered if she wanted to raise Danny for just a little just so she could know what it was like before she'd find out later that her child bearing days were over before they began.

It seemed logical, his wife was afraid to know she wasn't going to have a baby of her own. Maybe, just maybe this teenager might soften the blow for her. "So Danny..." Ryan dragged out playing with his scrambled eggs. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know." Danny responded cocking his head in interest of the man.

Chris frowned and put the food down on Danny's plate, purposely creating a wedge between the two males. Ryan was going to be ruthlessly questioning the poor boy who, quite obviously, had no answers to give.

"Now Danny you need to eat, while Ryan gets ready to leave for work." She urged shooting a warning look at her husband.

"Yes and I will get ready as soon as my wife and I have a little conversation." He paused and jerked his finger over his head. "In the other room." He demanded through his teeth and Chris frowned and followed her husband.

She followed him back into the leaving room and they stood far enough away from the kitchen so that they could speak in hushed voices. "Ryan what are you trying to do?" Chris hissed under her breath.

"I was trying to find out something about that kid before I let him stay." He replied in a harsh whisper.

Chris' eyes lit up for a second and a smile fell across her lips. "Oh Ryan really?" She asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Chris run up stairs and grab my papers, I'm going to be late." He said walking away from her and toward the kitchen. She obeyed him and ran for the staircase.

Smiling Ryan had bought some time with Danny only for a few moments. "So you don't know who you are do you?" He started strolling up behind Danny's chair as he rounded the table

"Uh-uh." He answered with a fast shake of his head, he seemed so child like it bothered Ryan.

"Then how do you even know you're this Danny?" He demanded looking the boy straight in the eye from the other side of the table.

A hard glint shone in the blue eyes and suddenly Danny seemed to be the sixteen year old his body suggested. "Because...that's the name they scream in my dreams." He said in a low voice, his eyes looking up from behind fallen bangs.

Ryan gasped and Chris looked disturbed from the kitchen doorway, in her hands she held Ryan's papers. She strode slowly to her husband through the unbroken silence.

"You better get moving." She suggested pressing the documents into his hands and he nodded. She stretched upward to kiss his cheek but whispered something before she did. "I'll find out more about him, okay?" She uttered quietly.

Soon his was out the door and Chris watched the window as she heard the car start up and pull out. She looked back over toward the table sympathetically, Danny had abandoned his food and now was sitting, head hanging, with his hands neatly folded in his lap. She too concern and walked over quietly and sat in the chair beside him.

"Danny...?" She asked cautiously he kept his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry if he hurt you, he didn't mean it. It's just in Mr. Reid's nature to want answers." She explained.

Danny didn't respond he stayed silent and unmoving. "Look Danny, we need to know more about you. We can't help you if we don't know anything. You need to help us help you."

The teenager let out a sigh. "You don't want to help me, I heard you talking. You guys said that you'd have to get rid of me. I'm no good."

"Oh Danny no..."

"Yeah huh, I know it's all true too. I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know who I am."

Chris grabbed Danny's hands. "That's just not true. I'm not going to let anyone take you away and I never would. It's true that we don't know you, but I'm willing to help you out if you'll just trust me."

Danny looked at her hands then back at her. "Trust?" He repeated. She shook her head with a smile.

"Tell me Danny, about these dreams? Who are the people?" She asked letting go of his hands and giving him some space.

Danny shut his eyes as if he were concentrating on just remembering them. He looked down at the floor for a while unsure of himself. "I don't know...but they want me to help them."

"Are they scared?"

He paused letting silence float in between them. "Yes."

Chris looked over at the clock on the stove then back to the kid. She had all day, it being summer and all, but she was trying her hardest to get him talking. "Danny...tell me about 'the bad things'." She requested and saw him cringe.

He refused, utterly refused, to talk of the bad things. If he knew one thing it was that he was not to speak of them and he hardly knew of them anyway. But what he knew was enough to send him running, they were wicked little things and were not to be taken lightly. But how could he make her understand if she had not known of what they were capable of.

"I can't." He finally responded.

"You have to, so far this seems to be the only thing you're aware of." Her logic didn't phase her. "They torment you don't they, whatever _they_ are per-say, it hurts you doesn't it?"

He nodded slightly but kept his eyes to the ground once more. She intended on continuing, she figured if she kept this way he might start to answer. "Did someone hurt you... someone you loved?"

"Not on purpose!" He shouted and shut his mouth immediately his eyes wide.

Chris' face fell, her mind began reeling with all the possibilities. But every time she began concluding that he was in fact an abused child who'd eventually either run away or been dumped off somewhere to die. They both seemed very much possible and maybe it caused the trauma Ryan had babbled on and on about.

"No need to be afraid, it's okay." She said gently offering a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not." Danny defended shrugging it off. "It wasn't her fault."

"You shouldn't protect them." Chris lectured. "If they hurt you like this then they must've meant it."

Danny folded into himself his arms clutched across his stomach and he rocked back and forth. "No...no...she wouldn't, she couldn't." He seemed to be having a fight with himself with whatever he knew of her and what might be the facts set before him.

"Shh Danny it's okay." She offered but he seemed so destroyed at this point that the woman regretted even pushing him this far. "Maybe you just need to lie down and clear your head." Chris suggested gesturing toward the living room.

The teen stopped his break-down and looked up at her almost as though all the images that had been ripping through his head simultaneously stopped. He complied and looked exhausted by the time he stood on his feet that she had to help him over. After he settled down Chris decided to return to her former research, she would consult Ryan later.

_----searching system-----http://find.home/amtyprk/danny..._

_...loading...loading...loading..._

_---one result found._

* * *

And well there you go I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter :giggles nervously:. Okay so I don't know when I be able to update my cousin is moving in tomorrow and we'll be busy little bees. But I will as soon as possible. 


	5. 4

Ryan returned late again that night, his job at the hospital was often a strain, but it was something he loved. He had kept his mouth closed ever since what he said to Danny caused such a strange eerie answer to be produced. Fromt hen on he'd been very sensitive with the boy. He also refrained from making snide comments to Chris as she explained her find on the one remaining bit of Amity Park.

She claimed she was not crazy. Not that he ever thought that she was.

But all they had was a slight ghost story, if you will, on a creature named Danny Phantom. It had excited her since they shared similar physical features and the same name, not counting of course the phantom part. The only difference was the Phantom picture looked much younger perhaps by two years and the hair and eyes were different from Danny's.

Ryan padded quietly through the house, Chris had not stayed up but that was a usual occurrence. Perhaps Danny had nothing to do with Phantom or the very vague Amity Park. But still the boy had been here for two weeks and still they didn't even know his last name.

Ryan sat lucidly on the couch almost half awake but unable to sleep, he figured he'd drift off without being questioned and besides tomorrow was his day off.

The clock must've stricken two by the time Ryan seemed to be fully aware again with a strange sense of someone nearby, his head rocketed up from off the arm of the couch and his eyes scanned the room. In the corner he saw a hunched over figure shaking near their fake tree. Cautiously he went to investigate, strange things had been happening all around the house for the past week or two.

It wasn't Chris. "Danny?" He asked praying it was the boy otherwise they'd have a problem. "Danny can you hear me?" He was only an inch away his hand slowly outstretched in order to tap his shoulder.

The second he made contact the weeping ceased and the boy's head jerked around violently. "Back off!" The boy threatened in a high enraged voice.

Ryan stumbled backward in shock at the glowing green eyes he was faced with. And in the dark from the glow of one eye he could see the blood running down from what seemed to be a deep cut. In an instant the glow died and the boy collapsed.

The man had never been afraid of anything, much less a teenage boy, but those eyes those unearthly eyes had stared right through him. He moved forward and shot his hand forward to Danny's neck, he was alive, though unconscious it seemed. Suddenly the boy was back to the innocent frightened child they'd found and he pitied him once more.

He picked him up and placed him on the couch for rest, then ventured off to grab a wash cloth and disinfectant, he wasn't sure if he would sleep tonight anyway.

------------------

Chris left Ryan alone with Danny for the first time. She was out on errands and to visit her mother who, although estranged from her former husband, might have some clues for the woman. Chris would be gone all of the day and most of the night.

Ryan woke up late, he'd stayed up all night listening to Danny's muttering. He kept calling out a name, he was sure, or perhaps he just was very fond of jazz. The blonde man skipped breakfast and waited until the boy woke up or regained consciousness whatever seemed to be the case.

As he strolled around his house looking for odds and ends to keep him busy he started noticing something while in search for his favorite book. There was a strange dirt on his floor, upon further inspection Ryan found the dirt to be some sort of ash and it led from Danny's room down the stairs.

As Ryan rubbed it between his fingers while crouched over it something moved out of the corner of his eye. His head turned quickly to see what it was but whatever it'd been it was lost in the shadows of the house on the particularly gloomy afternoon. He shivered not even aware that the house had been so cold.

Curiosity got the better of him and he slinked into the guest bedroom, all on the floor was ash and even what looked like dead embers. He could see Danny's foot prints and hand prints which weren't neat but smeared like he'd been moving fast. But he saw no one else's. He investigated the tossed off sheet and saw three claw marks cut through it. There were blood drops on the floor, but more then he expected to fall from the kid's cut under the eye.

It grew colder in the room, so much that Ryan was sure he could see his breath, he stepped back with the uneasy feeling that the shadows were growing and something was watching him. He whipped around to catch the observer but he found no one but himself in an ash coated room.

Ryan retreated from the bedroom as quickly as possible and he slammed the door shut behind him, breathing heavily. He swept up as much ash as he could from the hallway and placed it in a plastic bag before returning to the living room. Where he sat patiently as Danny stirred awake.

"Well, well, well." He began as one blue eye opened groggily. "Bad dream there sport?"

Danny sat upright looking around and then tapped a hand under his eye, recoiling from the action. "Or was it more than that? The boy wore the expression of a cornered animal. "Look kid, we've boarded you and took care of you. Now I want some answers. You know what's going on."

"I don't." Danny breathed quietly.

"You do." Ryan barked staring hard into Danny's eyes. "I've tried to be compassionate, even your friend. But we're getting no where and I need answers especially if you're bringing something dangerous into my home."

Danny's eyes fell to the ground and he sat there with a modest stare. "Maybe I should go."

"Where would you go? What's after you, what's happening? I need to know these things, I'm not trying to get rid of you and I'm not trying to be the bad guy. But if all these "minor" injuries keep happening then there's a problem." He let out a sigh and held the bridge of his nose. "What happened last night?" He queried passively.

"I don't know." Danny responded forcefully.

"Please Danny, this has got to end." Now it seemed Ryan was begging for Danny to explain. He seemed so desperate for an answer.

"It won't ever end, there is no end. I'm just going to have to hide my whole life. Even then I'm sure I'll be caught and end up the way everyone else did." He cried exasperatedly. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Ryan frowned and got up to sit beside the teenager. He ran a hand through his raven hair before putting a hand over his shoulder. "I know you're trying to protect us, but I want to protect you now. Let me."

Danny looked away and kept a hard glare on his face. He was afraid to endanger someone else but he knew he wouldn't be able to fight alone, not anymore. He sighed deeply letting silence pass between them for quite some time. "I was told to do anything to escape them. They came from nowhere and took everything..." He began.

Just as he started the story a loud crashing noise echoed through the house followed by an outrage growl. The two leapt to their feet Danny put a hand up to stop Ryan from going first. "He found me. If you see Him don't look Him in the eyes...once you see you'll have to run."

"I don't understand..." He trailed off as the teenager hushed him stepping forward almost routinely.

_On the twelfth hour, they'll come from the fiery rings. They come to devour, Oh those wicked little things. _A voice sang in a deep mocking voice. The song resembled something like a nursery rhyme, if it were that nursery rhymes were of that nature. Ryan could feel the presence and felt as though his own walls would soon melt around him. He was terrified.

Danny clutched his head and fell to his knees as if something was taking over him. Ryan sprang forward to help him but Danny screeched out in protest. "Just go, don't let Him find you. Go!"

------------------

Chris returned home at about twelve o'clock at night. As she pulled into her neighborhood she could see the flashing of emergency response team lights. The blue and red blinked through the foggy night and she began to get worried as to what house they were from. She gasped as she realized they were at her home.

She parked her car on the side of the road and ran up to her house only to be stopped by a police officer. "Excuse me m'am but you can't get any closer."

"But this is my house!" She cried looking over his shoulder toward an ambulance. "What happened?"

"Oh then you must be Christine Reid, correct?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry." He replied.

"Where's my husband, where's Danny?" She asked frantically pulling her hands out of his grip. She looked up at his steel blue eyes and saw pity.

"The boy is okay we found him asleep on the couch. But I regret to inform you that Ryan Reid has taken his own life."

Chris blinked at him her mouth slightly open. Her expression one of pure disbelief, she blinked a few more times but looked the man in the eye. "That can't be my Ryan, he'd never. I mean this isn't real, come on now." She smiled hopefully, taking the news almost like a sick joke.

The officer simply shook his head in condolence. "The boy is alright, a little shaken up, but you may go see him. He's with the medical team. Right now Crime Investigation is looking over the scene to confirm suicide." The man explained but Chris was deaf to most of it.

The cop led her to the ambulance where Danny sat in the back his feet hanging over the edge a pale red blanket draped around him. She immediately embraced the boy holding onto him, knowing he would be all that she had.

"When's Ryan coming back?" He asked in pure innocence.

* * *

Confused now? Most likely...anywho sorry I haven't updated anything in forever but things are kinda messed up right now. So forgive any lateness and I apperciate all reviews and all of your patience with me. 


End file.
